The Light Behind the Darkness
by Sweet Rage
Summary: In a world of Confusion Vannessa travels down a path outide of her lonely routine of everyday life. Chapter pics included in profile. Join her in her journey!
1. Chapter 1

--- Author's note to the readers! - I've decided to try something new. For each chapter, I will draw a sketch drawing of one important scene in that chapter. That way you can sorta see what I see in my mind when I'm writing it. I just figured it be interesting. I will post a link in my profile (since it won't let me put links in here for some reason) for every chapter ( Even the chapters before I decided to do this chapters 1-4). So from chapters 1 - whenever this story ends there will be a link in my profile for it and there will be adescription of the scene at the bottom ofthe chapter. I do warn that it is not going to be great drawings. In fact they will probably be poor quality fast, doodle sketches because if I spent too much time on drawing them the story would never get finished. This is just mainly to get an overall view of what is going on. Again I will post one sketch drawing per chapter ( or atleast try to) And I do recommend Reading the chapter first before looking at the sketch. That way you know what that scene was about. Thank you again and hope you enjoy the story. Review with good or bad… haha even if its to tell me I suck at drawing and should stop. Thanks again. Phew! that was a long note to my readers! 

Chapter 1: The light behind the darkness

Disclaimer This story is pure fiction and based off the characters from inu yasha. Please feel free to review whether they be good or bad! Thanks very much.

"Great another boring day to add to my ordinary life" I sighed as I mindlessly sat by my computer. "I really want to go outside… I think I'll take a walk around the park"

I sadly looked around at the few people that walked with the night life. How come I feel so disconnected from the world. Everyone seems so happy and full of life. I feel so alone and disconnected . I need some meaning in my life and I want to stop feeling this way, I thought to myself. I wish I could disappear and start over again. There are so many things I would change in my past… so many whatifs remain unfulfilled with me, I thought as I continued down my darkened path. I looked back to where the moon shone and I let the rays focus my eyes upon it. My family is my ray of moonlight, they are what keeps my path lit. I kept on thinking deeply and to my own disadvantage I only thought of depressing things. I really need to stop this, I thought as I continued on the walk path.

Suddenly a glimmer of light shone near the ditch ahead. Dare I peek in I though? I had never seen this ditch around here before. What is this I said as I peeked in. Something was shining in the depths that lie through the hole. I could not tell how far it went it. I reached my hand in to see if I could touch ground. I stretched the furthest I could to see if I could reach that glimmer of light but it was to deep for me to reach it. I got up and dusted my self off and was about to continue on my lonely, dark walk. When I felt something grasp my leg. I screamed but was dragged into the deep hole. I fell and fell and my heart thumped harder and harder. This is it, I thought to myself. I'm going to die. I'm so stupid… I took life for granted and now I'm going to die. This fear continued on and on into what seemed an endless fall. By the end I was wanting this torture to end. I finally touched ground with a loud, hard bump.

"I am dead", I thought as I looked up the hole. Realization hit me fast when I looked at the moon with my own eyes, "I'm not dead!", I exclaimed, "I'M NOT DEAD!" I explained while pinching and touching my self. I felt everything proving to myself that I was very much alive and still had sensation over my body. I was overjoyed until I realized that I was stuck. I could probably climb this hole, which seemed so much shorter than what I had fallen down, but I thought that a neighbor could probably help.

So I yelled " Help me please someone! Help me out of here" I heard running and my heart felt relieved.

I saw someone's shadow up towards the outside of the hole. I said, "Thank you so much!"

"Kagome is that you" the voice said.

"Kagome?..huh.. What?…" I said confused . "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as my eyes started to focus on the white haired, dog earred creature above.

* * *

-Chapter 1 drawing picture scene link is on my profile page. If you go to my profile you will see text saying Chapter 1: The Light Behind the Darkness and after that you will see a link... click on that link or put it in your url to see a drawing i did for that chapter. The drawing explaination is below.

In that drawing you can see when Vanessa first sees the light shining from the ditch ahead.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eyes of a Dog Demon

Chapter 2: The Eyes of a Dog Demon 

"What are you! Geh…Get AWAY?" I shouted as my eyes drew away from the creature. I had never seen anything like it and I was so scared. Maybe this was a lucid dream that I couldn't get out of.

"Do you want help out of there or not?" the creature responded but without waiting for my reply, he jumped down to where I was and grasped me firmly in his arm. He dropped me outside of the ditch.

I was sitting on the cold grass while looking into the creatures eyes. I slowly started crawling backwards trying to get away from it. Before I could jolt in full running speed, I once again looked into his eyes. Something about his eyes made me not run away. He had in fact helped me but I didn't get anything that was happening. I didn't understand who he was or where I was? I looked around … This didn't look like the place I was in… This wasn't the park. It was full of nature and trees and things I did not recognize. Desperation and confusion were clouding my mind and I could not help but cry.

"OH come on now! What are the tears for? Your still scared of me? I did help you out you know?" the creature told me.

"I know" I shyly replied, "Its just that… Is this a dream? This isn't the place where I fell and you…. Your like something I've never seen before and its just…its just so confusing!"

"Well telling by your clothes… I can tell your from the present… I actually thought u were kagome.. But I'm guessing your not.. You dress different from her but you look just like her and… never mind that anyways lets try getting u back into the ditch so u can go home." he said while looking back into the ditch hole. " HOw strange," he said looking in while putting my hand inside the ditch.. It is not working… it seems to have been sealed. But don't worry I'll help you get back home."

This explanation didn't help me at all I didn't understand anything he was talking about. "I'm from the present?" I said. "What do you mean by that?"

"The present … Well, here I'll explain where you are now. You are in ancient, feudal Japan, the era where guns were first introduced to this. But you know who could explain this better to you.. Kagome. Let's go back to the hut we're staying at so you can talk to her. You really do look so much like her and kikyo but you dress even funnier than kagome"

"Well yeah even back where I'm from they think I dress funny or rather weird," I said while looking at my red skirt over my jeans and my black short sleeved shirt with red pull on sleeves. "So can I ask for your name and um…. I hope I don't sound rude especially since you kindly helped me out… but um… what are you?"

"My name is Inu Yasha, the dog demon" Inuyasha said as he started walking into the forest.

"DOG DEMON!" I exclaimed as those two words boggled my mind but I snapped out of the shock fast to be polite to him since he had helped me out. There would be enough time to understand I thought. "Well Inu Yasha my name is Vanessa. And I haven't thanked you yet. But Thank you for hellping me out of the Ditch."

"I was going that way anyways… so don't thank me. Vanessa, huh? Your name is as funny as your clothes.

"Well inu yasha and kagome are weird names to me?" I responded.

"Hey I'll let you know my name comes from a respectable ancestry of powerful demons!" INu yasha said sounding a bit mad.

"So where are you taking me, Inu yasha?" I asked with curiosity.  
"I already told you!.. back to the hut where everybody is staying at" INu yasha said. "Now stop talking… all these explanations are giving me a headache!"

I quietly followed him to the destination he said he would take me to. I felt tired… not just physically but mentally because I was overwhelmed by everything. Inu Yasha walked a bit faster than me so I kept trying to catch up to him. Sometimes the only thing that directed me towards him was the white of his hair or the glistening of his eyes when he turned back to see where I was. His eyes for some reason (even though I did not know him that well) told me I could trust him. His eyes weren't of a hard cold demon… they seemed soft and kind. I shook myself.. What was I thinking, I thought. I put my attention up at the sky. The stars here in this era looked brighter and bigger than the stars of my electric light post polluted city. The sky was so beautiful… sprinkled with stars of ever color. The crested white moon seemed to be brighter than the moon I saw before I fell into the ditch.

We finally reached the hut and Inuyasha told me that everyone was already asleep. I slept in a room all by myself. There were no beds in the hut, only blankets and pillows on the ground. I lay down and got prepared to go to sleep but with so much on my mind mixed with the hard wooden floors… I found it hard to fall asleep. After a while of thinking what tomorrow would bring me and all the uncertainty I had, I finally felt my eyes start closing. I thought, Maybe I will wake up tomorrow and find this all to be a dream? At first, when I couldn't get out of that ditch that is all I wanted … for this to be a dream. But what would I return to? Another ordinary day? My real life isn't a dream…My real life is a recycled routine. I want to step outside of that routine… maybe this is my chance to step out of that, I thought as my eyes began to close. Maybe this is a dream…………

* * *

Chapter 2 drawing scene Link is on my Sweet Rage fanfic profile. When u get to my profile you will see where it says Chapter 2: The eyes of a dog demon. After that there is a url... copy paste it to ur url to see the drawing.

In the drawing you can see when Inu Yasha first reaches into the ditch to help Vanessa out of the ditch.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello And you are?

Chapter 3: Hello ... And you are? 

author's note: First, I'd like to thank those that have been reviewing. You guys are awesome. Second, I'm writing this as I go. So, sometimes I may update sooner then other times. Thanks again!

The sun managed to peek in through the Japanese style windows and wake me up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Where was I, I thought. Oh yeah, I fell through a ditch and came to this world. I had thought it was a dream but apparently it wasn't. I got up from the floor and wondered what I would do next. I heard some people talking in the next room. I slid the door so I could peek in an see. There were five people sitting around the floor on some pillows. One of them was Inu Yasha I could tell and they were all eating something. My eyes first drew its attention on a little boy with a TAIL! WOW! He must be another demon just like inu yasha, I thought. My eyes followed the person sitting to his left. It was a young girl with a kimono on and very long hair. Next to her was a young gentleman with a dark purple outfit and who kept flirting with the girl with the kimono and long hair. He had dark hair that was tied back in a small pony tail. Next to him was…. I touched my face…. This must be the girl inu yasha was talking about. Her face was like mine! Except my hair was longer than hers and we had very different dress styles. But yes she looked like me! She seemed to be arguing with inuyasha about something. I leaned closer on the door to see if I could hear what they were talking about.

As I leaned over the door I sorta busted it and fell to the ground! They all looked at me.

"oh ah ha ha" I laughed nervously, "Sorry I was um… I was um.. Trying to get this door opened it was jammed and I just couldn't get it to open"

"Funny I didn't hear anyone try to open it. You fall through and break doors to try and get them to open. Nice technique! Now the owners of this hut will have u pay for that door" Inu Yasha sarcastically replied.

"Inu Yahsha!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Inu Yasha, that is not how you speak to a lady. Especially, the lady that will bear my children! You will bear my children won't you?" the gentleman in the dark purple outfit asked.

"um… " I stammered as I turned bright red.

"Miroku!" the girl with the long hair and kimono said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"yeah miroku. Can't you see the poor girl is bright red like a cherry." The little boy stated. I felt my face turn redder when everyone turned to look at me to see.

"And besides, I bet she's wondering who we all are. Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Kagome, that is Shippo, that's Sango, that's Miroku, and I think you've already met Inu Yasha over here." Kagome stated.

"Yeah I'm Vanessa" I shyly stated "it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"She really does look like you kagome." Shippo said.

"Yes she does. So Inu Yasha tells me your from the present as well " Kagome explained. "What part of Japan are you from?"

"Um.. Japan? I'm not from Japan… I'm from the United States of America. I live in the city of Detroit in Michigan."

Everyone looked confused except for Kagome who just looked surprised.

"those are weird names for cities. You must live outside of japan.. Well that explains your funny sounding name." Inuyasha said.

"Yes but I can't explain why someone outside of Japan would be connected to feudal japan" miroku said.

"Neither do I" Sango stated, "But that doesn't matter right now. I think this poor girl just wants to go back home. Isn't that right?"

"yeah" I said without being quite sure.

"Lets wake up the old lady. She might know" Inu Yasha said. "KHATAE! OLD LADY WAKE UP!"

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!" kagome angrily said. "Khatae was nice enough to let us stay in the night. That's not how you talk to her!"

"ohhhh why can't u just tell me that without saying those words" inuyasha said with spirally eyes.

"My my I see inu yasha broke my doors again!" the old lady that they called khatae walked in wearing a white shirt with red pants.

"No old woman this time it wasn't me it was that girl I told you about " Inu yasha said pointing at me.

I reached in my pockets to see how much money I had. I had 25 dollars. "This is all I have but please take it."

"What is that?" Shippo said taking it out of my hand. Oh its more paper so we can burn to make the food hotter he said as he put it in the flames near the food. The flame got higher and I just stared in shock.

"Shippo! Those were american dollars that is what they use for money where Vanessa is from" Kagome said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know but atleast our meals will be a bit warmer!" Shippo said.

"ITs ok" I said "I'm sure it wouldn't have served khatae for much since my money doesn't exist here anyways. So I'm glad I could atleast make your meal warmer" I chuckled.

"So old lady tell us how can we get this girl back to her era and home?" Inu yasha said.

"Yeah maybe I can use my fox demon powers to help her out? Shippo said.

"Oh so you're a demon like inu yasha?" I asked.

"OH yeah except inuyasha is only a half-demon.." Shippo said.

"shut up" inuyasha said as he hit shippo in the head. A lump appeared on shippos head.

"See Vanessa isn't inu yasha mean! He's always picking on me!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have to pick on you if you would just SHUT UP!" Inu yasha said leaving shippo with a second lump to the head.

"Well" Khatae said as she interrupted the little scene. "Inu yasha have u tried using your wind scar? That should be able to break the seal in the portal."

"No" he said.

"Well then lets get a move on then" Kagome said as well all started on a path back to the ditch.

* * *

-Chapter3 drawing picture scene link is on my profile page. If you go to my profile you will see text saying Chapter 4:Welcome back home and after that you will see a link...click on it or copy paste it in your url to see a drawing i did for that chapter. The drawing explaination is below. 

In this drawing u can see what Vanessa sees when looking into the japanese style doors


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back Home

Chapter 4: Welcome Back Home 

Miroku took my hand as we started walking back and said, "Are you sure you want to leave? You could bear my children?"

"Eh…" I was wordless at such an awkward request and slowly took my hand away from his.

"Miroku there you go again." Shippo stated.

"You know I can't help myself around such beautiful women." Miroku said with a smirk in his face. At this Sango had a disgusted expression. I wonder if Sango likes Miroku because telling by her expressions each time… I could tell she did.

"Ah we're finally here!" Inu Yasha exclaimed. Everyone gathered around the ditch.

"I hope this really does work or else I really don't know how you could get back." Kagome told me.

"We'll see"

"Ok everyone stand back… I'm going to try to break the seal that has this portal blocked." Inu Yasha said while getting his sword ready. Wow, I thought, his sword is so huge. I stood back with the others.

"WWIINND SCAAARRRR" he yelled while swinging his sword towards the ditch. An invisible crystal broke in to millions of little small fragments. This must be the seal, I thought, that is preventing me to come back home. But as the fragments began to fall, they magically began to put themselves together.

"Damn it the seal crystals got back together!" Inu yasha said.

"Oh no! How is Vanessa going to get back!" Sango said.

"Its ok, Vanessa. We'll help you out somehow" Shippo said trying to comfort me.

"Wait! I have an idea! Inu yasha! You do your windscar again and I'll take Vanessa in my arms and…"

"Miroku!" Everyone yelled.

"NO , NO please let me finish." Miroku said smirking again. "I'll take Vanessa in my arms and throw her in the ditch when the seal is broken in pieces by inu yasha's wind scar and before they get back together…she'll be back home!"

"oh good idea miroku!" Kagome exclaimed.

"See and you all thought bad about this poor monk!" Miroku said pointing to himself.

"yeah… yeah… alright everyone stand back." Inu yasha said.

Before I could say anything Miroku picked me up and Inu Yasha got his sword ready again.

"WINDDD SCAAAAAR" he said as he swung at the ditch and with a powerful blow the crystal once again broke into millions of pieces. And before I could think anything more of it, Miroku threw me into the ditch. I began to fall the same long awful fall I felt the first time when I was first introduced to this world. I didn't get to say goodbye to them, I thought as I kept falling. I didn't get to say thank you for helping me.

Finally I felt the ground. I looked up at the dark blue sky. Night will almost fall again but… Damn How am I going to get out of this ditch. "Help me out" I yelled. But no one heard my shouts for help. I decided to help myself. I slowly climbed up the deep ditch. I got a lot of cuts and bruises but by the end I was able to make it out myself. I looked around. Yup, this was my world. The sun was about to set and there were a few people walking by. They gave me a weird expression. They probably were wondering why some girl just came out of a ditch or something like that. I was thinking about my family they were probably worried sick about me. I ran to my house. I went in.

"Vanessa where have you been. We thought you were playing with your band or were with friends! But we called your band members and called all your friends but they said they hadn't seen you! Where have you been!" My mother nervously told me while looking at my scars and blood from the ditch climbing.

"I'm sorry mom. I was just taking a walk to relax myself and to get things cleared out in my head. And I got these cuts and bruises from climbing a fence but I'm ok now mom. And sorry again!"

"It's alright just don't do that again. get yourself cleaned up!"

I went upstairs and took a shower. I put on some clean clothes and rested on my bed. It sure does feel more comfortable than the beds in feudal japan, I thought. But … my thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi VANESSA! OMG where were you? We've been trying to contact you last night and this morning but your mom said she didn't know where u were and she thought you were with us?" A voice I recognized asked. It was Angela, my band's drummer.

"Oh it was nothing Angie. I was just wandering around to clear my head… you know how that goes"

"yeah I guess but are u sure your alright, Vanessa?"

"yeah I'm sure"

"So you up for some practicing tonight. We could practice in your garage?"

"Um I'm not sure I'm feeling kinda …. Naw you know what… sure"

The band came over for a while and we practiced some songs. But my head wasn't in the music tonight and everyone could tell because I kept making mistakes on my guitar. Usually this would be what I would look forward to… music was a big part of my life… but I couldn't help but not focus on that tonight. Tonight was different

After everyone left, I got ready for bed. Tonight was a full moon it looked beautiful outside my window. But all I could end up thinking was… how much more beautiful it would look on the other side… in the new world I had found. As I lay on the bed to try and fall asleep, I wondered how everyone was doing. I wondered if they were thinking about how I was doing. I felt so restless. What would tomorrow bring me … Same thing every day has brought me in this world. But…. I thought… but what would tomorrow bring me in the new world I have found…. Newness…. Adventure… curiosity ….friendship… hardship… Its something I would not surely know unless I tried it out, I thought. I got up from the bed with a smile on my face… Yes I didn't want to make this possibility another Whatif moment. I am going to take action. I am going back!

I got a bookbag and packed some things. Clothes, some food, some paper, pencils, and other things like that. After I had packed my bookbag and swung it on my back. I got a piece of paper and wrote a note to my mom.

Dear mom,

There are many things I haven't told you. There have been many things boggling my mind and I really need to clear them out. I'm going on a vacation with a couple of my friends. You don't know them but maybe one day you will meet them. Please don't worry about me… I know that just by saying that won't stop you from worrying. But mom you know me.. I'm going to be just fine.. I've always been able to take care of myself. And don't worry I will be back to tell you all about it. Please just know that this is something I have to do for myself.

With love,

Vanessa

P.S. DON:T WORRY!

I was about to leave but I felt like I was leaving behind something important. I looked around my room to see what it was. OF course, I said focusing on my guitar. I can't leave you behind, I thought while putting my guitar in a guitar case. I used the guitar case strap and also put that on my back. I went downstairs and before I left… I took a good look around my house… "Goodbye home… I'll be back .. You'll see" I said with a smile on my face as I closed and locked the door behind me. "Vanessa, this is your new path" I told myself as I walked once again towards the ditch. "my new adventure"

* * *

-Chapter4 drawing picture scene link is on my profile page. If you go to my profile you will see text saying Chapter 4:Welcome back homeand after that you will see a link...copy pasteit in your url to see a drawing i did for that chapter. The drawing explaination is below. 

In thisdrawingyou can see Vanessa walking back to the ditch with her guitar and backpack on.


	5. Chapter 5: The Sacred Arrow

Author's note to the readers! - I've decided to try something new. For each chapter, I will draw a sketch drawing of one important scene in that chapter. That way you can sorta see what I see in my mind when I'm writing it. I just figured it be interesting. I will post a link in my profile (since it won't let me put links in here for some reason) for every chapter ( Even the chapters before I decided to do this chapters 1-4). So from chapters 1 - whenever this story ends there will be a link in my profile for it and there will be adescription of the scene at the bottom ofthe chapter. I do warn that it is not going to be great drawings. In fact they will probably be poor quality fast, doodle sketches because if I spent too much time on drawing them the story would never get finished. This is just mainly to get an overall view of what is going on. Again I will post one sketch drawing per chapter ( or atleast try to) And I do recommend Reading the chapter first before looking at the sketch. That way you know what that scene was about. Thank you again and hope you enjoy the story. Review with good or bad… haha even if its to tell me I suck at drawing and should stop. Thanks again. Phew! that was a long note to my readers!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Sacred Arrow that Saved my guitar and me from the Wind**

I jumped into the ditch once more and this time I didn't mind the falling. I was feeling excited. I wonder what the other guys are gonna say. Are they going to accept me? I hope so, I thought. Finally, I landed. I looked up and saw the full moon above the ditch.

"INU YASHA," I yelled hoping he would hear me again and help me out. No one came. "KAGOME, SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO! ANYONE!" Again no one came. Oh no, I thought, maybe they left! Or maybe they are just asleep in the hut!.. Well either way it looks like I have to get myself out of the ditch. Climbing the ditch on this side wasn't as hard for some reason as climbing the ditch in my world. I didn't even get a scratch this time. How odd, I thought. OH well, now time to head to the hut and surprise the others.

I walked down the path I remembered from before. "Kaede's hut is, I believe that, way" I said talking to myself. I just need to go through some more trees in the forest and I will be there. I walked and stopped when I saw a shadow in front of me. It looked like a woman with a kimono on but I couldn't see the face because it was so dark out.

"Sango is that you" I said walking closer to her. "I'm so glad to see you! Guess what I've decided to …" I stopped that wasn't sango.

"Ah you are Kagome, aren't you? Inuyasha's little pet" the woman said. "Well I am lucky to have found you all by yourself! Hahahahaha"

"Um.. Excuse me. Sorry but I'm not Kagome. Are you looking for her too? Who are you ?" I asked.

"Don't play fool with me girl! I won't fall for that little game. Your just trying to escape me, Kagura the wind goddess!" Kagura exclaimed. "I will bring you to Naraku to lure Inu Yasha. Now come here" she said as she came towards me.

I tried to run but it was no use. She was in front of me. She was as fast as the wind. I had no weapons on me. I did not know how to defend myself. The only thing I had to use to attack was my guitar. I unstrapped it from my back. I did not want to break it but it was the only thing I had to defend my self with. If I just swung it as hard as I could towards her head than that is all I would need to give me time to escape. But Kagura didn't seem to be a normal human being and I didn't know if it would harm her at all but I had to atleast try.

"Ha ha what is that you carry? Some strange weapon. Fool! Weapons can not hurt me!" Kagura said while displaying two fans. "DANCE OF BLADES!" She yelled as sharp blades came out of her fans. At that moment in time, I knew I was a goner. Time seemed to by in slow motion and all I could do was close my eyes and pray. I was so scared. I felt something deep inside me … like a force resonate out of me. I do not know what happened but when I opened my eyes, I was still alive. Not even one cut from the blades had reached me.

"WHAT IS THIS? How could a mere human guard themselves from my attack with a barrier!" Kagura said infuriated. She got prepared to attack me again but in that instant. I saw something fast in the corner of my eye. It was an arrow and it went through Kagura's shoulder.

"AHH!" Kagura yelled in pain. "You WENCH!" She said to a distant figure with a bow and another arrow pointed at Kagura. Kagura drew her attention on me once again. "You will not escape me that easily" she said while getting ontop of a huge feather. "You and I will cross paths once more" She said as she flew away.

I did not understand anything. Who was Kagura and why had she tried to attack me? And who saved me. The distant figure started to walk away.

"NO! Wait!" I said as I began to run towards the distant figure. The closer I got the more I could see her. She had red pants on and a white long sleeved shirt. She turned around. Was it kagome? No .. This person looked like Kagome and I but her presence was different. There were white dragons flying around her. This was a site to see, I thought as I stopped to admire the dragons.

"They are spirit collectors" she said as she noticed that I was awed by the dragons. "They collect souls of the dead to keep me alive."

"OH so your not Kagome, right?" I said. "Who are you?"

"I am Kikyou"

"OH! Thank you so much Kikyou! You really saved me back there!"

"Don't thank me. I was merely passing through this area and besides… You were able to protect yourself with a barrier. You are more powerful than you appear to be girl." Kikyo said.

"OH I don't know how I did that. I just felt something within myself explode out of me. It was the first time I had ever done something like that. You call it a barrier? But if it wasn't for you Kikyo! … Kagura would have tried to attack me again and I do not know if I could have done that again! Thank you!"

"I must go" Kikyo said dismissing my thanks. "Head over to my sister kaede's house. She should give u the answers you are searching for."

"Ok thanks but how come Kagome, you , and I all look the same?" I asked.

She didn't answer and kept walking into the forest. What a strange girl, I thought. I headed off towards kaede's house. I looked back to see if I could still see Kikyou. She had disappeared. All I could see now were those white dragons flying around in the night sky.

* * *

-Chapter 5 drawing - go to my profile to the jpg link to see the drawing for this chapter. Once u reach my fanfic profile, You will see text that says Chapter 5: Sacred arrow... after this there is a link... copy paste the link into your url to view this chapter drawing. 

In this chapter drawing scene you can see Kagura using her dance of blades attack and u can see Vanessa's protective barrier. In the background you can see kikyou about to shoot her arrow.


End file.
